KiyoFreedom
by Neko-Meeca
Summary: The Hyper Force meet a FreedomCrazy Monkey that is really Sparx's Sister! Now Sparx and the team have to put up with her and that could be a problem? Read and find out! R&R and NO FLAMES! Between K&K plus. Chapter 14 finally up!
1. KiyoFreedom

Kiyo-Freedom-Chapter 1

Me: 5th Fanfic! Alright!

M.Meeca: Yeesh! How many are ya gonna start on?

Me: Just 5 right now.

M.Meeca: Alright. On with the story!

Me: Oh and by the way your not in this story.

M.Meeca: WHAT!

* * *

It was a quiet day and they haven't gottan into fight yet and dieing of bordom! Chiro, Sparx, and Nova were playing videogames with Nova winning everyone of them, Otto was asleep on the edge of his chair, Antauri was meditating, and Gibson was reading then Antauri went out of his meditation and said

"Monkey Team I sence something in Shuggazoom!"

"Alright! Monkeys Moblize!" Chiro yelled

----In Shuggazoom----

The monkey team got there and there was a huge group already! And then the team heard a voice:

"FREEDOM!" someone yelled

Sparx was wide eyed and moaned "Oh no."

"What you know who voice belongs to?" Noav asked

"That could be possible"

Then the team went though the crowd and their jaws dropped except Sparx he just slapped his head right there in front of them was a Dark Purple monkey with black eyes and she had a necklace with a yellow lightningand shekept yelling 'FREEDOM'

Then Sparx walked over to her (her back was facing him) and said firmly "Ki-yo-shi!" she turned around and yelled

"SPARKY ONIICHAN!" then she hugged him tight

"Kiyoshi...can't...breath!"

"Oh sorry Oniichan!" she said letting him go the yelled "FREEDOM!" then Sparx grabbed her tail and dragged her tord the robot with the team following confused.

----In the robot----

"Let me go! Hey I have my right you know! I want my lawer! What kind of brother are you!" Kiyoshi yelled and Sparx still had a hold of her tail

"An Annoyed One!" he yelled back

"Wait wait wait! Did she just say 'Brother'?" Chiro asked

"Yeah this is Kiyoshi she's my little annoying Sister"

"Thank you, Thank you very much!" she said

"Why do you have that necklace?" Gibson asked while pionting at her necklace

Kiyoshi giggled and said "Sparx gave me this necklace when we were little."

"Oh."

"It was the only way to keep your big mouth shut" Sparx said

"What are you trying to say! That I talk alot!" Kiyoshi yelled

"Yeah because your a 'Miss Talk-en-Machine'!

"Oh that hurt Sparky!"

"Don't call me that, Kiyo!"

Kiyoshi then sticks her touge out at Sparx and he does the same then Nova whispered to the others "I can see how their related" and the others nodded in agreement

* * *

End of Chapter 1!

Me: Hope yall liked it! ((Looks at M.Meeca and blinks twice)) M.Meeca why are ya glaring at me that way?

M.Meeca: Eyebeam ((Shoots lasers from eyes))

Me: ((holds up a yellow and black sheild and rolls eyes)) She's angry because I didn't put her in the fanfic and she almost always shoots her lasers at me or S.K Bonehead, but mostly me.

M.Meeca: ((Keeps shooting eyebeams))

Me: ((Still holds sheild up and sighs)) Well Please Review!


	2. Kiyoshi Trouble!

Chapter 2: Kiyoshi Trouble!

The trouble after shes had sugar!

M.Meeca: And it's not pretty.

Kiyoshi: Hey guys do ya know where the sugar is.

M.Meeca: I think Meeca: hid it on top of the frig.

Kiyoshi: Thanks! ((Runs tord kitchen))

M.Meeca: ((turns around and sees Me glaring at her)) What?

Me: Wait for it...

Kiyoshi: SUGAR! ((Starts boucing of the walls))

Me: That's why! On with the story!

* * *

After a long fight between Sparx and Kiyoshi, Sparx was talking to the other while Kiyoshi was in Sparx's room getting settled in.

"Guys I've got to warn you about something" Sparx said

"And what's that?" Nova asked

"Don't let Kiyoshi near sugar."

"Why?" Otto asked

"Because"

"Because Why?"

"Because she goes bouncing off the walls if she has sugar"

"Why?"

"Because she gets hyper after sugar"

"Why?"

"Because she was born that way"

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"Why?"

"OTTO!"

"Yeah?"

"Stop asking me 'Why'"

"Oh...Why?"

Everyone falls with a twich and Sparx said "Just make shure she doesn't get anywhere near sugar..." then Kiyoshi came in looking a little shaky and she had a HUGE smile on her face and Sparx didn't like that look. "Kiyoshi is everything O.K?"

"Ofcourseeverythingso.kwhywouldn'tbe! Manthatwasgoodsugar!" They couldn't undestand what she said but Sparx caught the word 'sugar' and got wide eyed and asked

"Kiyoshi did you eat...sugar?"

"Yep!"

"That's what I was afraid of!" then Kiyoshi started bouncing off the walls and Sparx ran after her and tried to catch her , but everytime he got near her, she jumped to another place! It took **5 hours!** For Sparx to get Kiyoshi and he looked horrible! His fur was sticking out everywhere, he was tired, and It looked like he hadn't slept for days! And Kiyoshi was beside him and she looked normal!

"Sorry for that big bro, but I can't help it!" Kiyoshi said scraching the back of her head.

"Ya know her bouncing off the walls remind me of the song 'Bouncing Off The Ceiling (Upside Down)'" Said...M.MEECA!

"Meeca your not in this story!" Nova said

"Exacly! I should be!"

"Antauri"

"Meeca will you please leave your not in this story" Antauri said

"Okay Antauri Bye!" Meeca said and left

"She is right though it does remind you of the song" Nova said

"What song?" Kiyoshi said "Why don't ya sing it"

"But this has nothing to do with singing!"

I walk in ans say "I'm the one typing this and I say it's A O.K!" then walks out

"Well ya heard the Idiot/Baka-Girl!" Kiyoshi said

Then you could hear my voice "I HEARD THAT!"

Then Nova starts singing the song:

Upside down

Upside down

Upside down

My grades are down from A's to D's

I'm way behind in history

I lost myself in fantasies

Of you and me together

I don't know why but dreaming's all I do

I won't get by on mere imagination

Upside down

Bouncing off the ceiling

Inside out

Stranger to this feeling

Got no clue what I should do

But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

My teacher says to concentrate

So what, his name was Peter the Great

The kings and queens will have to wait

'Cause I don't have forever

I wish that I could walk right up to you

Each time I try, the same old hesitation

Upside down

Bouncing off the ceiling

Inside out

Stranger to this feeling

Got no clue what I should do

But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

Somehow someday

You will love me too

One day will be the day when all my dreams

come true

Up side down

Upside down

Bouncing off the ceiling

Inside out

Stranger to this feeling

Got no clue what I should do

But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

Upside down

Bouncing off the ceiling

Inside out

Stranger to this feeling

Got no clue what I should do

But I'll go crazy if I can't get next

But I'll go crazy if I can't get next

But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

She stopped singing and noticed that Kiyoshi wasn't there "Hey guys where's Kiyoshi"

"Don't know?" Sparx said then they heard a bag of sugar and then Kiyoshi came in with the same look as if was about to bounce off the seiling and Sparx moaned "Oh no, Not again!"

And that chapter ends with Sparx chasing after Hyper Kiyoshi.

* * *

End of chapter 2!

I hope ya liked that! Review!


	3. Kiyoshi's&Sparx's Past

Chapter 3: Kiyoshi's&Sparx's Past

((Amarican Flag background shows up)) Whaz Up People, Robot Monkeys, and O.Cs! Chapter 3 is now up and this one's a good one, and...((Gets hit in the head with a math text book, which was thrown by M.Meeca))

M.Meeca: Do ya ever stop talking!

Me: Me! O.K Number 1: I was in the middle of somein' and Number 2: Kiyoshi's the one who talks more then me...expecly after sugar.

M.Meeca: ((Blink Blink)) Where is Kiyoshi anyway?

Me: ((Blink Blink then thinks hard)) Dun' know? Come ta think of it I'm pretty shure she was hedding for the...ki...tch...ion...((Looks at M.Meeca in horror))

M.Meeca: Ya don't think...

Me: I don't need ta, I know! ((Then Kiyoshi comes in looking hyper))

Hyper-Kiyo: MEECA! ((And pounces on Me))

Me: ((Looks wide-eyed)) Oh Snap! ((Runs for life)) M.Meeca aren't ya gonna help!

M.Meeca: ((Opens mouth about to say something when the doorbell ring)) OOOO! PIZZA'S HERE! ((Runs out of room))

Me: HEY! WHOSE MONEY DID YA PAY THE PIZZA WITH!

M.Meeca: Yours. And it's 100 dollars and if ya wondering how many I got...I got 20!

Me: Oh Snap! On with the story!

* * *

Kiyoshi just got calmed down after 5 more hours and the hyper force hid all the sugar and Sparx is sitting beside her and relaxing after 10 hours straight in a row of running after Hyper-Kiyo. Kiyoshi was sitting on the floor in front of the T.V/Main computer playing videogames with Chiro, Nova, and Otto. Then Chiro asked

"Hey Kiyoshi, why did Sparx give you that Lightning Bolt Pendent?"

"Sparx gave it to me when I was 6 and Sparx was 7 I rmrmber it like it was yesterday...

_Flashback_

**Sparx and I where going to the store on our planet for something and I spotted something in one of the store's window...**

_"Ooo! Sparx Oniichan look at this!" a little version Kiyoshi without the pendent said to the little version of Sparx_

_"Yeah, It's a lightning bolt pendent" Sparx said looking at it_

_"Can we get it!"_

_"Sorry Kiyo, we need to use this money for shopping not for jewlery"_

_"Pwease!"_

_"I said NO, Kiyo!"_

_"Fine"_

**I was angry at Sparx for not buying me the pendent, but I knew he was right about the money. Then I got seperanted from Sparx in a crowed and I bumped into some bullies and they started to hurt me...**

_"Sparky Oniichan!" Kiyoshi yelled trying to fing Sparx, then she bumped into somebody "Ooff! Sorry 'bout that."_

_"Why you little brat!" she looked up and saw a bully throwing a punch at her and she screamed _

_"Hey! You need to leave that little girl alone!" someone yelled the bullies turned and saw a black furred monkey with a white strip that went around herstomach and a white strip on her face between her eyes she had yellow eyes that looked like lighning and she wore a black choker with a yellow lighning bolt on it she looked at them with her yellow lighning eyes that could scare Skeletion, Mandarin, and any other bad guys put together and she even scared the bullies, because they ran away and the girl went to Kiyoshi and asked_

_"Are you O.K?" she asked in a soft kind tone_

_"Y-Yeah." Kiyoshi said still fritened by the bullies_

_"It's O.K. Now you need to find your brother, Bye." then she left_

**After that I never saw her again and then Sparx found me crying on a bench and he gave me the lightning pendent**

_End Flashback_

"And that's how I got it. Though I still don't know who helped me, I'd like to thank her."

"I'm wondering who she was too." Sparx said in deep thought

"Well maybe someday you will find out" Nova said smiling

Kiyoshi smiled back and said "Yeah" then took a little pack of suger out of nowhere and eat it! Well yall know what happened next!

"Soon Kiyoshi you will find out who I am, Soon." said a black monkey with two white strips, yellow lightningeyes, and a black choker with a yellow lightning bolt on it hiping in the shadows.

* * *

End of Chapter 3!

Hope ya liked it! And there's a little mystery! And if yall seen M.Meeca tell me I'm hunting her down! ((Takes out Animal Dart Gun))

Nova: She's mad at M.Meeca for spending 100 dollars for 20 pizza's so if ya seen M.Meeca tell Meeca!

Me: WHERE ARE YA M.MEECA!

Nova&Shia: Please Review!


	4. Kuroi Shiroi?

Chapter 4: Kuroi Shiroi? 

Alright Chapter 4! This ones about Kuroi Shiroi and her surprising secret that could surprise anybody!

M.Meeca: ((Galres and talks though her gritted teeth...or should I say fangs)) I'm not!

Nova: She's just angry because Tsubasa (On of Kuroi Shiroi's nicknames; meaning: wings) is Antauri's and mine d...((Mouth gets covered by Me))

Me: Shush! Don't spoil it! On with the story!

* * *

They just got Kiyoshi calm again and Sparx was relaxing on his chair and sighed heavly.

Nova looked at him and asked "What's wrong Sparky?"

Sparx opened one eye and said "I was just wondering who was that girl that saved Kiyo, and DONT CALL ME SPARKY!"

"Sorry! Sheesh, and don't worry about the girl, I mean that was what 7, 8 years ago?"

"I geuss but still"

"Stop worrying...hey Sparx."

"Yeah?"

"Did the girl Kiyoshi said looked like a black-n-white monkey with yellow eyes and a black choker with a yellow lighning bolt on it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Because she's right behind you"

Sparx looked behind him was the black-n-white monkey Kiyoshi was talking about Sparx screamed and fell out of his chair and the others came rushing in from Sparx's scream and saw the black-n-white monkey and looked in confusen and surprised looks

Then the monkey took a bouw and said in a soft yet spunky vioce (Sorta like Antauri's voice but in girl form) "I'm sorry that I scared you, I'm Kuroi Shiroi"

"Your the one who saved me!"Kiyoshi said in amazment

"Yes"

"Thank you for that!"

"Your welcome."

"Why did you come from and where are you from!" Sparx asked firmly

"I came here to see Kiyoshi again, and I'm from..." she lloked down not excecly shure what to say "I can't tell you"

"WHAT! Why!"

"Because my parents would not like that"

"I would like to meet your parents!"

She smiled and giggled "Oh, but you already have"

Sparx blinked twice then said "Stop your tricks and tell us who your parents are and where your from!"

"I told you I can't tel..." she started but stopped by a noise then a portal showed up and then someone steped out...

End of Chapter 4! Hahahahah! Just kidding! Keep reading!

A yellow monkey with pink eyes, two robo-fists and a silver chained necklace with a half of a white wing on it. Then a silver monkey with blue eyes, Ghost Clawsand a gold chained necklace with the other half of the white wing stepped out and the monkey team's jaws dropped...it was Nova and Antauri!

Nova walked up to Kuroi and said "Tsubasa what have we told you about time traveling without telling us?"

"Tsubasa?" past Nova asked

"Yes it's a nickname it means 'Wings'" Kuroi explained then turned to future Nova "But I really wanted to come!"

"But it's dangrous! Expcely in these times!" future Nova said

"But!" Kuroi started then saw future Antauri walk up and ran to him "Dad! Tell her that I can do it if I want!"

"Dad!" the hyper force and Kiyoshi asked/yelled

"Tsubasa, listen to your mother" he answered

Mother!" the hyper force and Kiyoshi asked/yelled again

"Wait a minute! You mean to tell me your from the furture and your parents are Nova and Antauri?" Kiyoshi asked

Kuroi looked at the ground and said "Yes"

"Wait what did you mean 'I't dangrous expecly at this time'?" Gibson asked

Future Nova turned to him and said "There's war in the future"

* * *

Really the end of Chapter 4!

Hahahaha! I'm sooooo proud of my self! Please don't flame me! And don't be mad that Kuroi Shiroi is Nova's and Antauri's daughter!

M.Meeca: And for give her for the cliffie. ((Whispers)) But go ahead and hunt her down for that.

Me: ((Glares then smirks)) So where have you been for the last two days?

M.Meeca: ((Gulps)) Ummmm...

Me: Have ya been at the robot with Antauri again?

M.Meeca: ((Starts sweating)) Ummm...IthinkIwillgooutforawhilebyeeee! ((Starts running for the door, but I grab her tail))

Me: ((M.Meeca's tail in hand)) M.Meeca why don't we have a little talk. ((Walks out of run while dragging M.Meeca with me))

Nova,Shia,&Flare: Well PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. War&Brother

Chapter 5: War&Brother

Yo, Whatz Up!

M.Meeca: ((Look up)) The seiling...

Me: ((Falls with a twich and an Anime Sweatdrop)) I know that!

M.Meeca: ((Question mark above head)) Whaz with ya?

Me: Oh forget it. Note: I am a M.Meeca/Antauri-fan, but M.Meeca doesn't excist in this story so I'm going with my next fav. Nova/Antauri!

Nova&Antauri: On With The Story!

* * *

"War?" Gibson asked

"Yes" Future Nova answered

"That's odd"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't we beat Skeletion in the future?"

"Of course! Who said this war was about S.K Bonehead!"

"Sorry, Then who are you fighting?"

"Their called Akuryou their lead by Kage the prince of Shuggazoom in the future"

"Akuryou?"

"It's japanese for 'Evil Spirits'"

"Kage?"

"It's japanese for 'Shadow'"

"Oh."

"Then how are you going to beat it?" Past Nova asked

Future Nova turned to her and answered "We not sure"

"Then why don't we help"

"It's to dangrous your not yet trained for the Akuryou and Kage!"

Then a portal shows up and then a male monkey stepped out he was yellow with pink-ish red eyes (To make him more boyish with that color insted of pink) and he had a fang sticking out his lip.

"Shinju, What Are You Doing Here!" Tsubasa (Nickname of Kuroi Shiroi) yelled

"Shinju?" the others asked

"Yes, Shinju is our son and Tsubasa's older brother (Making him the older brother)" Future Antauri answered

"Yeah older by 1 year!" Tsubasa yelled

"Yeah but I'm still older then you!" Shinju yelled back

"So!"

"I'm older!"

"I so don't care!"

"Oh I think you do!"

"Oh really is there really a brain in that hollow head of yours!"

"Idiot"

"Moron!"

"Wing-Disaster!"

"Pearl-Brain!"

"Cat's Eye!"

"Pink-Boy!"

"Black-GirlyGirl!"

"Hollow-Head!"

"Girly Girl!"

"What did you call me!"

"Girly Girl, Girly Girl!"

"Grrr...!" then Kuroi takled her brother and they started fighting in a cloud of dust

Future Nova was very angry at her children and yelled "A Nuff You Two!" and they stopped right away! Kuroi was biting Shinju's tail and Shinju had Kuroi's tail in his hand pulling on it with Shinju on top of Kuroi

Kuroi kicked Shinju off her and murmered "Sinkin' Canin Ball" and Shinju glared

Future Nova just sighed and whispered so only Future Antauri and the others could hear "This is going to be a long day" and the others nodded in agreement

* * *

End of Chapter 5!

I know, I know it's short sorry 'bout that I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Oh and thanks for letting me use Shinju, Blackrose! I did put in Brother/Sister fighting! I know sibling fighting from experiance I do Sister/Sister fighting with my bid sis so I know how Kuroi Shiroi feels about being the younger sister. Weep!

M.Meeca: Glad I don't have a sis!

Me: Not yet.

M.Meeca: Say What!

Me: ((Giggles)) Hope yall liked the name calling!

Please Review!


	6. Attacks&Antauri's Glare

Chapter 6: Attacks&Antauri's Glare 

Alright Chapter 6 already! I'm good!

M.Meeca: CoughbadCough!

Me: ((Glare))

M.Meeca: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Sheesh! ((Turns to readers)) Meeca's glare is just as scary as Antauri!

Me: ((Glares even more))

M.Meeca: ((An even bigger Anime Sweatdrop)) Uhhhh...

Future Nova&Antauri: On with the story!

* * *

After Kuroi and Shinju stopped fighting from their mother's yell Chiro asked "Hey, do you chave any good attacks in the future?"

"Of course! We learned some new moves over the years and Kuroi and Shinju also has some good moves!" Future Nova said

"Mind showing us?"

Future Nova looked at Antauri and back at them "Sure!"

Then they went to the training room and Future Antauri went first, he yelled "Ghost Howl!" it looked like a 'Monkey Mind Scream' but louder and alot stronger! It knocked out most of the training dummys!

Kuroi and Shinju went next they yelled "Mystic Strike!" Shinju shot a tornado and Kuroi shot mystic arrows, and that knocked out the same amount as Future Antauri did!

Then Future Nova went last, the hyper force sent out a gaint machine made by Otto! Future Nova just smirked and yelled "Love Tap!" she tapped it with her hip and landed on the ground and the hyper force just looked surprised

Then Sparx said "What in Shuggazoom was that! Didn't you do anything to it!"

Future Nova just smirked and said "Oh I did do something." the hyper force just looked confused and Future Nova just giggled and said "I paralyzed it."

Then Sparx said "Oh please! Like you can paralyze something!"

"I can"

"Riiiight!"

Future Nova glared and smirked and yelled "Love Tap!" and tapped Sparx with her hip and Sparx 'accidently' touched her bottom and Nova shriked "You pervert!" Sparx did nothing

Then Chiro asked "Umm...Why isn't Sparx moving?"

Future Nova looked at him and answered "I paralyzed him" then Sparx went unparalyzed and smirked, but Future Nova glared, but then smirked and Sparx was confussed

Then Future said "I wouldn't look behind you if I were you."

"What?" Sparx said confused and looked behind him and saw Future Antauri he was glaring at him and had the 'Killing' glare, well lets just say you now know where Kuroi got her 'Lightning Glare' and Sparx was really scaried and ran behind Chiro and Future Antauri smirked

Then Kuroi said "My Mama tried to warn you" to Sparx and smirked

"Oh be quiet!" Sparx yelled

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"Oh yeah! Magnet-Brain!"

"I will! Poor excuse for a girl!"

"Grrr...!" then kuroi takled Sparx and started hurting him just as bad as Nova would have and Future Nova&Antauri didn't even stop her! They injoyed Sparx's pain.

"OWWWW, HELP!"

The others just stood there doing nothing

And the chapter ends with Kuroi hurting Sparx and the others laughing their heads off.

* * *

End of Chapter 6!

Short I Know! Don't hurt me for it! And no Flames!

**Dear Readers/Reviewers,**

**Disclaimer: The attacks and the Sparx, Future Nova, and Future Antauri's Glare was not my idea! It was Blackrose's, and I thought it would be funny so I put it in! Injoy! I will update ASAP! **

**Please Review!**

**----Meeca----**


	7. Song&Love

Chapter 7: Song&Love

Blackrose is on a roll with ideas! I love all the ideas shes given me!

M.Meeca: Yup! And this ones just as good!

Me: Maybe better!

Future Nova: That's right!

Past Nova: There's some romance in this story!

Past Antauri: That's right.

Future Antauri: ((Nods head in agreement))

Me: Well let's get amove on this story!

* * *

"Well we should get back to the future" Future Antauri said 

"Let us go with you!" Past Nova said

"No, it's to dangrous!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Yes." Future Nova said and Future Antauri looked surprise

"Nova?"

"We need all the help we can get, Antauri"

"Alright, lets get going!" then he formed a portal and said " everyone hold hands so we don't get seperated!"

Then everyone yelled "O.K!" and held each others hands and went into the portal

On there journey they accedently got seperated and now they were in two groups: Chiro, Gibson, Shinju, Kuroi, and Otto were in the first group and in the secound group was Future Nova, Future Antauri, Sparx, Past Nova, and Past Antauri.

----With group two----

"Where are we?" Sparx asked

"We're in the south west in the desert" Future Nova answered annoyed

"I can see we're in a desert!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Grrr...forget it!"

"Whatever"

Then Sparx got a little evil idea, since Future Nova was much cuter then past Nova then he thought he would hit on her so he tried and when he did Future Antauri gave him the 'death' glare so he stade away from the Future Nova and went back to the Past Nova

Then Sparx asked quietly so only Past Nova&Antauri could hear "How could you two be together in the future? You two don't even like each other like that."

"I don't know" Past Nova said and blushed a little because she really did like Antauri that way

Then Antauri said something without thinking "It could be possible, because I do like Nova that way..." then put his hand over his mouth and blushed none-stop, he was surprise that he just said his most deepest-darkest secret of them all

Sparx and Nova were wide-eyed by Antauri saying that without thinking! And Sparx asked "You like Nova that way?"

"Uhhh...forget what I said" he said still blushing and walked past them while Sparx and Nova were still wide-eyed

Than a monster attacked it looked like a wolf except it was blood red and had black at the tip of it's tail, ears, and feet/hands it glared at them and Past Nova&Antauri and Sparx got ready to fight when a Akuryou attacked Past Nova, but Past Antauri saved her , then Future Nova and Antauri got in front of them and Future Antauri said "Just leave the Akuryou!"

Then Future Nova and Antauri yelled "Deaf Song!" then a white microphone with yellow tips on the bottom and top of it appeared in Future Nova's hand and a purple guitar appeared in front of Future Antauri and he started to play a tune and Future Nova started singing:

_(I just can't help falling in love with you)_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)_

_Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be_

_Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you_

_(I can't help falling in love with you)_

_(I can't help falling in love with you)_

_(I can't help falling in love with you)_

_Fallin'in love with you_

She stopped singing and the Akuryou ran away and the others was confused

Future Nova said "They hate love songs so when I sing a love song they run!"

"Oh." they said

Then Past Nova walked up to Past Antauri and kissed him and Past Antauri blushes so hard he almost looked like Sparx! Then he gave a confused look that seemed to say 'Why?'

Past Nova giggled and said "That was for you saving me and...that I love you"

Then Sparx's jaw dropped to the ground and he yelled "SAY WHAT!"

"It's true, Sparky"

"Dont call me that!"

"Sparky" Past Antauri mocked

"Sparky, Sparky, Sparky!" Past Nova and Antauri Mocked

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sparx yelled

* * *

End of Chapter 7! 

Hope yall liked it! I know Antauri is a little OOC but it's Kawaii/Cute!

M.Meeca: And this was Blackrose's idea!

Me: Well most of it.

M.Meeca: Yeah.

Me: ((Gets down on nees and puts hands together)) **Please Review!  
**


	8. The Attack&Ember

Chapter 8: The Attack&Ember

Yo, Sorry that I haven't updated this story since 04-09-2006! I've been working on 'Music Fun', school, and thinking of what ta type!

M.Meeca: And sleeping...

Me: ((Gives 'Death Glare')) I've been very, very, very tired! Besides I've been taking care of my lil' cousins...

Antauri: Now they went home and there not coming back until the next 3 months.

Me: ((Turns on fav. music and starts break dancing)) Oh Yeah! Booya!

Ember: She's an embarissment.

Me: EEEEKKKK! ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Where did ya come from!

Ember: The door.

Me: I KNOW THAT!

Ember: Then why did you ask?

Me: ((Tries to calm down and jumps on my bed and screams into my pillow))

Ember&Kuroi: On with the story!

* * *

With Group 1(Really Group 2) were walking in a forest and Gibson was trying to use his tracker, but everytime he tried it would freeze so he kept getting angry at it, and if it wasn't bad anuff Kiyoshi kept annoying Gibson by saiying 'Are we there yet' and that made Gibson even more angry! Chiro and Otto were looking at plants and Kuroi and Shinju were annoyed, because Gibson hadn't asked them where everything is! I mean they know the forest like the back of their hand!

Then Kuroi finally said really annoyed "Gibson why don't we take the east route that will take use to the center of the forest and the we take the north route that takes out of the forest to north east of Shuggazoom city!"

Gibson froze and he, Otto, Kiyoshi, and Chiro looked at her and Shinju said "She's right I mean we know this forest like the back of our hand."

Gibson looked very angry, but took the east route like Kuroi said

Then when they got to the center of the forest Kuroi screamed "EEEEEKKKKKK! AKURYOU!"

They turned and saw a wolf, but it wasn't the one Future Nova&Antauri, Sparx, and Past Nova&Antauri fought; this one was silver with blood red at the edge of it's ears, tail, feet, paws, and a blood red strip down it's back!

Chiro cried "Chiro Spearo!"

"Cyclo-Chopping Doom Spin!" Otto cried

"Lightning Crash!" Kiyo cried

"Pearl Boms!" Shinju cried

The attack hit the Akuryou, but it didn't work! Then a sky blue bur came out of nowhere and scratched the Akuryou with it's claws and the Akuryou let go of Kuroi and the group saw a sky blue cat with purple eyes and white hands and feet, and he wore black pants with fire at the edges!

The sky blue cat cried "Blazing Drum Bombs!" and the Akuryou ran away!

"Ember!" Kuroi cried and hugged the sky blue cat and Ember blushed, because he seemed to have a crush on Kuroi.

"H-Hello, Kuroi" Ember said

"Who are you?" Kiyo asked

"This is Ember he's a friend of our dad when they were little" Shinju said then scratched Ember behind the ear

"Yeah, he's a friend of our family!" Kuroi said

Then they heard a rustle in the bushes and the group was ready to attack when what came out of the bushes was...

* * *

End of Chapt...((Get's wacked in the head with a big mathbook thrown by: M.Meeca))OWWWW! Fine! Keep reading!

* * *

What came out was both Antauris and Novas and Sparky! (Sparx: Don't Call Me That!)

Then Kiyo ran up to Sparx and hugged him hard "SPARKY-ONIICHAN!"

"Kiyo,...can't...breath...AND DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" he said and Kiyo let him go

"I'm glad you two are alright." Future Nova said and hugged them both

"Ember?" Future Antauriasked looking at the sky blue cat

"Nice to see you again Antauri" he answered

"Yup! And Ember-San saved me from the Akuryou, Dad!" Kuroi said happily

"Well thank you, Ember" Future Antauri said while shaking his paw then they jumped when very loud crying was heard and when they turned they saw Otto crying his eyes out while Nova was trying to calm him down.

They ran over and Future Antauri asked "What happened?"

"I told them what happened between Nova and Antauri and them lovingeach other, then Otto started crying." Sparx answered

"Why are you crying" Kiyo asked

He sniffed and said " 'Cause I loved Nova, too!" then he started crying, again, and Past Nova hugged him and said

"Sorry Otto, I didn't know you loved me." then hugged him, again

Then Sparx moaned "Oh and what about me! I loved you, too!"

Then Past Nova got angry and wacked him with her tail and yelled "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH ME SINCE WHO KNOWS WHEN!"

"Owwww..." he moaning rubbing his head and Otto laughed and Past Nova smiled and said

"I'm glad you stopped crying" and Otto smiled back at her then they felt an earthquake! Antauri held onto Nova, Chiro, Gibson,and Otto held onto a tree, Sparx protected Kiyo, Future Nova&Antauri held onto each other, and Shinju held onto his sister to protect her then the groud broke and they fell in it!

After several hours Kuroi and Kiyo awoke and were wondering where they were...

"Where in Shuggazoom are we?" Kiyo asked and looked at Kuroi

"I don't know" she answered then they heard a evil laugh and they turned "Who are you!"

"An old friend" then the person stepped out and they couldn't belive their eyes! "Or should I say some old friends"

* * *

End of Chapter 8!

Who were the mystirous people? If ya want ta know then yall have ta find out in the next chapter!

Kuroi: Your soooooooooo mean!

Me: I know.

Ember: Isn't she always mean?

Me: ((Glares)) Oh and Ember is Blackrose's O.C...man, I feel sorry for her...

Ember: WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU IDIOT!

Me: Oh nothing...baka...

Ember: GRRRRRR! "Blazing Drum Bombs"!

Me: ((Blocks attacks with yellow and black sheild)) Will they ever learn?

**Please Review!**


	9. GuessesExtra! Please Read!

**Chapter 9: Guesses/Extra!**

**Me: Yo, I'm typing this extra, because it's 'bout your guesses.**

**Kuroi: So far _Monkey Mist Robo_ &_ Laceys-monkey_** **are the only one's that have guessed.**

**Me: Yup, and I'm taking more guesses sooooooo guessguessguess!**

**M.Meeca: Oh, and _Laceys-monkey_ was partly right...((Gets wacked on the head with a gaint hammer by Me))**

**Me: Shushhhh! Don't spoil it!**

**Sparx: And the other one is Meeca's O.C...Kage!**

**Me: Ya Baka! Oh, whatev. ((Looks at readers/reviewers)) Kage is a midnight black monkey with two midnight blue strips dwon his back to the edge of his tail and a strip goes around his stomach, and he has blood red eyes. ((Shivers)) He's just plain creepy.**

**Kage: Wha'd you call me!**

**Me: EEEEEKKKKKK! WHAT ARE YA DOING HERE!**

**Kage: To destory you. ((Points a flamethrower at me))**

**Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) Ya've gotta be kidding!**

**Kage: Put Your Hands Up! And Give Me Your Power!**

**Me: ((Stares and rolls eyes)) Ya've really gotta be kidding me...**

**Kage: Hurry Up, Girly!**

**Me: ((Freezes and glares at Kage with fire inmy eyes)) What'd ya call me!**

**Kage: Girly! Got A Problem With That, Eh, Girly?**

**Me: ((Gets angry has more fire in eyes and point a Bazooka, out of nowhere, at Kage)) I'd be running if I were ya.**

**Kage: ((Anime Sweatdrop and eye twiches)) Uh...BYE! ((Runs out of room))**

**Me: Hehe, that's what I thought...**

**M.Meeca,Antauri,&Kuroi: ((Anime Sweatdrop))**

**Antauri: Go ahead and tell them, Meeca.**

**Me: Butbutbutbutbut...**

**Antauri: No 'buts'.**

**Me: Oh, fine. Ya'll are probley wondering 'bout the others, so this what they are apart of the team in the future:**

**Nova: LEADER! (Oh yeah!)**

**Antauri: Still secound-in-command**

**Otto: Third-in-command (Shocking isn't it?)**

**Sparx: Still the pilot**

**Gibson: Still the scientest**

**Kuroi: Fighter and Nova's and Antauri's daughter (Sure yall already knew that)**

**Shinju: Brother of Kuroi and goes goo-goo eyed over a hot girl (Like Sparx, Chiro, & Otto)**

**Kiyoshi: Is now apart of the team and is the monkey that cheers everyone up (She does a good job, too)**

**Mandarin: Yes, he is good now and is the fourth-in-command (Also shocking)**

**Shia: Is Married to Mandarin and has a kid named Zujou! (Really Shocking!)**

**Zujou: Fighter and flirts with Gibson's and Star's daughter Yume.**

**Yume: Scientist and is always pushing Zujou away from her when he's flirting with her**

**Me: That's all!**

**Antauri: Very good, Meeca.**

**Me: Thank, 'Tauri!**

**Antauri: Don't call me that.**

**Me: Oh, But 'Tauri is sooooooo cute!**

**Antauri: ...**

**Me: ((Grins))**

**Zujou: Jus' get this over with!**

**Yume: Please, Meeca-Chan.**

**Me: Oh, fine. Please guess who are the monkeys in the shadows, which I already know that ya know, but still guess!**

**Zujou: Yeah, and she might, will, put some romance between me and cute, Yume over there! ((Winks at Yume))**

**Yume: ((Rolls eyes)) Kuroi.**

**Kuroi: No, Prob., Yume! ((Whacks Zujou with a paper fan that really hurts!))**

**Zujou: OWWWWWWWWWW! ((Rubs head)) YA IDIOT!**

**Kuroi: Thank you, Thank you very much! (Elvis!)**

**Me: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) I've created some really weird O.Cs...Well Please ReviewReviewReview!**


	10. Kage&Midnight?

Chapter 10: Kage&Midnight?

Hiya, I'm finally doing chapter 10! I'm borrowing Midnight, Fairy Whisperings! Thanks the people that guessed!

Kage: Finally your doing this chapter!

Midnight: You haven't updated since April 19th. Sheesh, you've been lazy.

Me: Hey! I've been working on my other stories!

Kage: So?

Me: Grrrrrr!

Midnight: Why don't you just get this chapter started already!

Me: Fine, I'm going, Middie!

Midnight: Don't Call Me That!

Kage: Atleast she can't give me a nickname!

Me: ((Smirks)) Kagie!

Kage: Don't Call Me That!

Me: ((Sighs)) Brother like Brother.

Kage: Just start the chapter.

Me: Fine, Kagie. On with the chapter!

* * *

"Who are you?" Kiyoshi asked looking at the shadow in front of her

"Ask Kuroi she knows" the shadow said smirking

Kiyo looked at Kuroi and saw her, she looked angry and frightened at the same time and her fists were cleged! Kiyo asked "Kuroi are you alright? And who is this guy?"

"Kage." Kuroi simple said glaring at the shadow

"Your very right, Kuroi" the a male robot monkey stepped out! He had midnight black fur two midnight blue strips went down his back to the tip of his tail & a midnight blue stripe went around his stomach, and he had blood red eyes!

"W-What did you mean be 'Or should I say some old friends'?" Kiyo asked frightened

Kage only smirked and snapped his fingers and 5 figures stepped out and Kuroi&Kiyo looked wide-eyed...it was the team!

The first one was a female she was dark yellow withblood redeyes, she she had black gloves that went up to her elbow! It was...Nova!

Then the other 4 were boys one was pitch black with blood red eyes, he had black gloves that went to his wrist; the next one was dark green with blood red eyes and he also had black gloves that went to his wrist; then a dark blue monkey stepped out he had blood red eyes, and had black gloves that went to his wrist just like th other 2; then the last one was dark red with blood red eyes, and he had black gloves that went to his wrist just like the others! They were...Antauri, Otto, Gibson, & Sparx!

"Do you like them? There the dark sides of the hyper force." Kage said smirking even more

Then the dark hyperforce picked up their other selves and took them away now there were onlt Kiyo, Kuroi, and sleeping Ember&Shinju!

"We need more help." Kiyo said trying to pedlock the cage with a hair pin she keeps under her helmet. (Weird, but useful!)

"If only I knew where Kage came from, and as for help" Kuroi said then looked at the 2 sleeping boys "the help we have now are lazy"

"If only I could contact Sparx-Oniichan"

"But we can't contact anybody from this cage to the outside."

"From the outside! Kuroi that's it! We can contact someone not srom this time line!"

"Yes, but who do we contact?"

"Midnight!"

"Mid-who?"

"Midnight! Sparx told me about him! We can contact him!"

"Alright. Kuroi to Midnight." Kuroi said trying to contact him

----With Midnight in the past/present----

"I haven't had any action yet today" Midnight moaned he hadn't battled anyone or had ant action in weeks and he's getting bord!

The _'Kuroi to Midnight! Midnight come in!'_ then midnight contacted back to the voice "Midnight here and who are you?"

_'I'm Kuroi a friend of Kiyoshi, who is the sister of SPRX-77 also known as Sparx!'_

"Sparx? I know him and why are you contacting me?"

_'Because Kiyoshi and I are contacting you from the future and we need you help! We're trapped in a cage on darkness island!'_

"And you want me to help you?"

_'Yes, please!'_

"((Sigh)) Fine, though I don't know if I can trust you, but I've wanted some action so I'll help, but just one question, how do I get to the future?"

_'I don't know! Just find a time portal! Kuroi out!'_

"Man, I have to find it? Great."

After seaching and asking some people he heard that some one in the east by the ocean has a time portal and then he ran there as fast as he could.

----At the East near the ocean----

Midnight found a cabin and knock on the door and waited...and waited...and waited...

"Hello, is anybody home?" Midnight called, but he didn't get an answered then he dicided to go in.

It was really dust and there were spider webs every where! Midnight then said "It doesn't look like anyone had lived here in ages! So, where's that time portal?"

He kept looking around and accedently put his hand on a monkey statue and put all his weight on to it and the statue moved down and Midnight fell to the ground and said "Curse that statue!" then he heard a door and looked up and saw the wall move aside and he got up and walking side and he found a midnight blue room and right in front of him was a time portal!

He went up to it and pushed some buttons and said "I found it, now how do I work it?" he looked at of the buttons shrugged and said "Well, I guess I should just start pushing buttons!" then the portal opened and Midnight jumped in!

----In the future----

Midnight falls from the sky and lands face first in the ground! He gets up and says "I've got to stop landing on my head!" then he heard a noise in the bush behind him he turned "Who's in the bushes! Come out and fight me!"

The he gasped to what he saw in the bushes! It was...

* * *

End of Chapter 10!

MWHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! I love cliffies! All hail the cliffies! Cliffiescliffiescliffiescliffies...((Get's whacked in the head with a gaint hammer)) OWWWWWWWWWW!

Midnight: ((Hold gaint hammer on his shoulder)) Will you stop saying 'cliffies'! You idiot!

Me: ((Stays on the ground and sobs)) Your sooooooooooooooooooooooo mean Midnight!

Midnight: Good! Because that was revenge for making me hit the ground so many times in this chapter!

Me: ((Still sobs, then cries eyes out)) WHAAAAAAAAAA! MIDNIGHTS SOOOOOOOOOOOO MEAN!

Midnight: ((Covers ears)) You big baby!

Me: ((Stops crying and glares at Midnight with fire in my eyes)) Wha'd ya say!

Midnight: Uh...**Please Review!**


	11. Rouge,Rika,&The Odd Duo?

Chapter 11: Rouge,Rika& the odd duo?

Alright, chappie 11! Blackrose's O.C Rouge(Roo-sh) comes in and so do 2 other monkeys! I'll give ya 2 guesses...

Gabby: It's...mmpphh!

Me: ((Has hand over Gabby's mouth)) Shhhhhh! Don't, like, tell 'em!

Gabby: ((Pushes my hand away from her mouth)) Sorry.

Me: Your forgiven!

Gabby: Good. ((Leaves room))

Me: ((Question Mark & tilts head)) Where is she going?

((Hears a buzzing that sounds like a chainsaw...))

Me: Oh no...

Gabby: ((Appears in the room with a chainsaw)) Don't you dare, ever, put your hand over my mouth!

Me: ((Turns Small and has tears in eyes)) Me Sorry, Gabby-Chan!

Gabby: ((Stops chainsaw)) Good.

Me: Phew!

Midnight: It would of been nice if Gabby sawed Meeca in half.

Me: ((Turns to stone))

Kage: Indeed.

Me: ((Curls up into a ball)) Nobody likes me, whaaaaaa!

Midnight&Kage: ((Rolls eyes)) Oh boy. On with the story!

* * *

The he gasped to what he saw in the bushes! It was...himself! And 3 other monkeys followed, it was Otto, Sparx, & Gibson in the future!

Midnight started and said "W-What the..."

"What are you doneing here! Do you work for Kage!" Sparx screamed and made Midnight jump

"I don't work for Kage. I don't even know who he is!"

"Please, like I'm going to believe that!"

"It's true! I'm from the past! I was called here by a kid!"

"Oh, and who would this 'kid' be!"

"Her name was Kuroi..."

The 4 monkeys went wide-eyed and the F.Midnight stepped up and said " You mean Antauri&Nova's daughter."

P.Midnight looked confused "Well I didn't know that..."

Then the 4 monkeys heard 2 screams and P.Midnight looked up and went wide-eyed "Oh no."

Then the 2 screamers fell right on top of P.Midnight! The first screamer got up rubbing her head; she was a light blue monkey with dark brown eyes, blue gloves, a dark, dark brown braid that goes a little underher shoulders, and abrown monkey siver chained necklace! The monkey then said "That wasn't suppose to happen..."

Then the other one got up rubbing her shoulder; she was a pink monkey, with brown eyes, redish brown hair that goes below her shoulders, andshe was wearing awing charmed gold chain necklace! She said "Ow. Where on earth are we!"

"Who are you?" P.Midnight asked getting up, but falling down, again.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the light blue monkey said and ran up to him and put his arm around her shoulder and put her hand on his waist and helped him up

Midnight blushed a little and said "Thanks...who are you?"

"Oh, silly us! I'm Gabby and that's my friend, Meeca (Me-ka)" the pink monkey said smiling

"I'm Midnight, and where did you 2 come from?"

"Up there..." Meeca said pointing up

"From heaven?"

Meeca laughed and Gabby whacked her upside the head and made Meeca loose her balance and she fell on the ground...so did Midnight! He fell on top of Meeca and she stared at him and he blushed and rolled off of her and tried to stand up, but that didn't work and he fell on his tail and Meeca giggled and neiled beside him and her hand glowed light blue!

Midnight looked suprised and asked "What are you doing!"

Gabby said firmly "Don't move and trust Meeca!"

Meeca's hand touched his leg and it stopped glowing and Midnight was wondering what just happened "What just happened here?" (Me: That's what I just said ya dimwit!)

Meeca just smiled and said "Stand up"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"Puff, fine" he stood up and didn't fall! "What the!"

"Meeca healed your leg!" Gabby said sorta annoyed

"O...K..."

Meeca snapped and said "Oh, by the way where really from the past and from Earth"

"Oh..."

----With the past/present hyper force and future Nova&Antauri----

The team was just waking up and found themselves in a jailcell!

Then they heard asweet, peaceful,sad tune and quickly turned and say 2 shadows and 1 was taller then the other and 1 of them was holding a flute and the other was holding a hermonica! The team felt so calm and peaceful from the duo's tune and P.Antauri asked "Who are you?"

1 ofthe 2 stepped out and she was a white monkeywith apink heart shaped belly, aqua green eyes, she wore a purple jacket that showed only her heart shaped belly, and she wore pink shorts! "I am Rouge" and she took a bow and in her left hand she held a hermonica (She plays one O.K!)!

Then the other one stepped out and she was a human girl that look atleast 10 years old!; she had bright yellow pulled back into a ponytail that goes down to her waist & at the end of her ponytail it wasblack, sky blue eyes she wore a baby blue sleeveless, long t-shirt, blue pants, light & dark blue shoes, green wrist bands, a necklace with a green pendent on it, and red earrings (The simple circle ones) "I'm Rika" and in her right hand she held a flute!

"Kouge&Rika?" Sparx asked and looked at the white monkey and slid up to her and winked "Hiya, babe!"

Rouge rolled her eyes and played a soft lulaby on her hermonica and Sparx fell asleep!

"Woah..." is all Chiro could say

"So you guys got caupured by Kage, too?" Rika asked

"Yeah" Otto said looking disappointed

"Don't worry, well be out of here soon" Rouge said and went into a corner

"Huh?" Sparx asked waking up and over hearing the conversation

"It's turn we've been working on a secert tunnel!" Rika said happily, but she had sad looking eyes

"And 2 more will do it, but my sword won't be able to do it" Kouge yelled from inside the tunnel "We need drills!"

Then everyone turned to Gibson and he simple said "Way ahead of you!" and his hand turned into a drill and he jumped into the tunnel and started to drill, drill, drill!

----In Kuroi, Kiyoshi, Shinju, & Ember's cell----

"WHERE IN SHUGGAZOOM IS THE MIDNIGHT!" Kuroi screamed to the top of her lungs and stomp-paced around the cell steaming with anger and Kiyo was amazed that Ember&Shinju was still sleeping! They must be use to it.

"GRRRRRR!" _'Man, she really is Nova's daughter 'cause of her temper! But I thought she wouldn't be this mad 'cause she is also Antauri's daughter! My head hurts!' _Kiyo thought and rubbed her head.

Then Kiyo heard a drill and some ruble..._'Gibson!'_ Kiyo thought and went to the bars of the cell and in the ground outside of the cell popped out Gibson drenched with dirt&dust!

"Gibson!" Kiyo said excited

Gibson smiled and said "Kiyoshi your alright!"

"Yup! Can you get us out of this stupid cell!"

"Alright" then he drilled the bar and they broke!

Then out of the tunnel Sparx's head popped out and he saw Kiyo and he ran up to her and hugged her tight "Kiyo, your alright! Thank Shuggazoom!"

"Sparx-Oniichan, your hurting me." then Sparx let go and he had tears in his eyes!

"Sorry"

"It's O.K, Brother!"

Then Sparx looked behind her and said "Uh...Kiyo..."

"Yes, Oniichan?"

"Why is Kuroi running around yelling and Shinju&Ember sleeping...how could they sleep with Kuroi yelling?"

"Don't look at me." then she went back into the cell and tripped Kuroi and dragged Kuroi and the 'Sleeping Duo' (Me: Man, they can sleep!) "Got 'em!"

Sparx slapped his forhead and said "Are you sure your my li'l sister?"

Kiyo puffed her cheeks and said "Of course"

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled and the team turned and saw...

----With P.F.Midnights, F.Otto,Sparx,&Gibson, & Meeca&Gabby----

"What are these things?" Midnight asked/yelled as they were attacked by Akuryou

"There Akuryou and there only weakness is love music!" F.Gibson said

"Love...Music!" Meeca said and grined big and Gabby did the same and Meeca pulled a flute out ofnowhere and Gabby pull a guitar out of nowhere!

"Where did they get those?" F.Sparx asked and the others shrugged

Then the duo played a soft loving tune and the Akuryou looked in pain! Then they ran away and Meeca&Gabby jumped in the air and did a highfive!

"Oh, yeah! We're good! Who's the monkeys?" Meeca asked/yelled

"We're the monkeys! Who's the monkey?" Gabby anwsered and asked

"Oh yeah, we're the monkeys!" Meeca anwsered and they both brokedance!

The others anime sweatdropped and Otto heard a rustle in the bushes and walked over there while the others look at the duo making fools of themselves. He looked in the bushes and her saw...

* * *

End of Chapter 11!

Oh, I'm good! 2 cliffies in 1 chapter! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! ((Turns on music and breakdances))

Midnight: ((Anime Sweatdrop)) I feel ashamed that I'm in a story she's typing...

Kage: You fell ashamed! I fell ashamed I'm her O.C!

Midnight: Good point. ((Pats Kage's shoulder)) Good luck with that.

Kage: ((Glares)) Puff!

Gabby: ((Both eyes closed, Anime Sweatdrop, and eye twiches)) Hehe...hehe...hehe...

Midnight,Kage,&Gabby: **Please Review!**

Me: Oh yeah! ((Keeps breakdancing))

Gabby,Midnight,&Kage: ((Anime Sweatdrop))

Midnight: And we wonder why she never gets a boyfriend...

**Please Review!**


	12. Antauri&Meeca's Secret!

Chapter 12: Antauri&Meeca's Secret!

Holy Saturn! Chapter 12! Booya! Alright Antauri & Ne have a secret and no one not even my friends know what it is!

M.Meeca: ((Glare)) What is it! Are you and Antauri-San...DATING!

Me: What? NO!

Gabby: Are you two more then just friends...((Glares))

Me: EW NO!

Gabby&M.Meeca: Then what is it!

Me: ((Waves finger)) Na-i-sho! (Se-cr-et)

Gabby: Naisho! What do you mean Secret!

M.Meeca: ((Points at me)) Get Her!

Me: EKKKKKK! ((Runs for life))

((Gabby&M.Meeca chases Me))

Midnight Black Duo: On with the show! (Note: the 'Midnight Black Duo' is Midnight&Kage)

* * *

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled and the team turned and saw...A dark red furred monkey with black eyes, he had a black stripe down his back, he wore black gloves, he wore black boots, and he had a long, dark red pendent necklace!

Sparx glared at the monkey and growled "Genki!"

The monkey looked at Sparx "Why hello, Sparky!"

"Don't call me that Ki!"

"Now Sparx, temper, temper"

Kiyoshi hid behind Sparx and she looked scaried and Genki saw this "Now why don't you come with me, Kiyo"

"Shut Up!" Sparx yelled and his hands turned into magnets "Leave Kiyo out of this!"

Genki smirked and his hands turned into magnets also! Except his were dark red with grey tips! And he cried "Dark Shocker!" and a dark beam hit Sparx in the chest and Sparx yelped in pain and fell to his nees

Kiyo looked at Sparx suprised and then she looked at at the ground and Genki said "Now Kiyoshi come with me..."

"No..."

"What?"

"I said..." then then looks up at Genki and she had lightning in her eyes! "No!"

She had a yellow glow around her and she cried "Lightning Crash!" and a lightning bolt crashed through the roof and had a direct hit on Genki! He yelped in pain and fell to his nees and looked up at Kiyoshi

"How...how did you get all the power?"

All Kiyoshi did was point up and he looked up and saw grey&black clouds and lightnight rippingthrough the air!

"The...STORM!"

Sparx smirked and looked up at him "There's alot of powers you don't know about Kiyo, Genki!"

Kiyo looked at the team at said "Go find Midnight! Kuroi called him and he will help you!"

Chiro said "What about you & Sparx?"

"We'll be fine!"

Chiro nodded and the team ran to the exit and Genki threw an explosion and the really exploded out of the dongen!

----With the others----

Ottolooked in the bushes and he saw...A grey furred monkey with black eyes, he wore a black drench coat that goes a little above his waist, glasses with blue rims, but there not big glasses there small ones, he also wore a long blue pendent necklace, and he wore dark blue gloves!

Otto said "Who are you?"

"I am Densetsu. I am from the past." the monkey said standing up

"Wow! I'm from the past, too!"

Then some more Akuryou attacked again!

The leader then said "Say Good-Bye!"

"Say what?" Meeca said and then she looked at the ground and saw an explosion! "Oh, snap..."

It exploded and the group split up! P.Midnight, Meeca, Gabby, & Densetsu!

----Midnight, Meeca, Gabby, & Densetsu----

They landed in the deepest of the woods and Meeca was the first to wake up

She was rubbing her head "Man, I've got to stop landing on my head!" (Digimon season 4, Takuya's line in episode 1)

Densetsu woke up next "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but who are ya?"

"I'm Densetsu, but just call me Densu"

"O.K Densu. Where are ya from?"

"The past"

Then Gabby&Midnight woke up and Densu told the same thing that he told Meeca.

Then they heard some screams and Chiro, Gibson, Nova, & Antauri landed (The others are with the other group).

Antauri said "Where are we?"

"Your in the deepest of the forest" Meeca said smiling and waiting for Antauri to look at her

"Densu?" Gibson said looking at Densu

"Gibson?" Densu said and Gibson smiled and ran to him and Densu touched his shoulder "You have gotten taller, Gibson!"

Gibson anime sweatdrop and blushed "Uh...yea..."

"You two know each other?" Chiro asked

"That is right. Densetsu is my other, by 10 minutes, brother" Gibson said "We are twins"

"Weird..." is all Nova could say and she looked at two more faces and at Antauri who was looking at Densu&Gibson and Meeca was still waiting "Who are those two?"

Gabby said "Oh, I Gabby & this is my friend Meeca!"

Antauri went wide-eyed and faced Meeca and became face-to-face with Meeca! "Meeca?"

"That's right!" Meeca said and they both hugged each other!

"I haven't seen you since we were seperated at Master Ea's dojo!" Antauri said smiling and letting go of Meeca

"I know! Nice ta see ya again, Big Bro!"

"Bro?" the other yelled

Antauri said "Um...yes. Meeca is my younger sister..."

"Wait, who's Master Ea?" Nova asked

"That is my sister and I's master when we were little"

"Oh...what about the dojo?"

"We were trained with special marshal (Spelling?)art of Dokyou"

_**Flashback**_

_"You must train harder, Meeca-Chan!" a air blue monkey with bright pink eyes and a karatie (spelling?) oufit_

_"I'm trying, Master Ea!" a younger vision of Meeca with a tiny sweet voice and a karatie oufit also_

_"Well try harder!"_

_Meeca then trips on a root and she gasps for air "I ((Gasp)) can't ((Gasp)) do it!"_

_"Yes you can, Maget!" then Ea cracked a whip "Get up!"_

_Then the young black version of Antauri said in a tiny peacful voice "You **can **do it Meec'!"_

_Then Master Ea creaked a whip at Antauri and flinged it at Antauri and it hit Antauri's chest and he fell to his nees and Master Ea yelled "Stay out of this, Antauri-San!"_

_"'Tauri..." Meeca then gets up and runs tord Antauri "'Tauri!" she runs to his side and touches his wound and looks angerly at Master Ea_

_"You will pay for hurting 'Tauri!" her hand glowed dark, dark purple and they transformed into claws! She cried "Demon Claw Slash!"_

**_End of Flashback_**

"She then attacked Master Ea and killed her"

Meeca looked at the ground and said "That was the first and last time I killed someone and it still haunts me..." she shivered and Antauri hugged her

"It wasn't your fault. It was Master Ea's." Meeca hugged him back and cried silently in his silver fur

"Meeca never told me that..." Gabby said

"She never wanted to..." Nova said

(Note: **bold** is what Antauri's saying)

**'Killing is one thing,Knowing when to stop is another'**

* * *

End of Chapter 12!

Hope ya liked that! And sorry is it was short! Oh, and that 'Killing is one thing, Knowing when to stop is another' thing was what I made up and Antauri was saying it.

Gabby: So, you being Antauri's little sister was the secret!

Me: Yup! Well:

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
****  
P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E  
****!  
!  
!**


	13. Who's Genki?

Chapter 13: Who's Genki?

I have returned to updating this story!

Zujou: About time!

Me: Shut it!

Zujou: You haven't updated for 2 mounths!

Me: And 23 days. But who's countin'!

Zujou: But who cares!

Me: Puff. Fine Mr. Sourpuss! Take it away, Bell Bell!

Bell Bell: On with the show!

* * *

"Dark Shocker!" Genki cried and shot Sparx in the stomach

"Sparx! Lightning Crash!" Kiyoshi cried and shot Genki into a wall

"You have gotten stronger, Kiyo. But if you come with me, I will make you stronger"

"NO! I want to stay with Sparx-oniichan!"

"Look at him! He's down after a few shots! He's weak! Come with me!"

"NO!"

"Sparx has done nothing, but holding you back! You have great power. Don't let it go to waist"

"Sparx hasn't pulled me back!"

"Listen to yourself! Your going to die weak if you don't come with me!"

"I don't care! As long as I'm with Sparx!"

"What has he done for you?"

"He gave me a promise!"

"So."

"He's saved me countless times! But you were too busy sulking to notice!"

Genki stared at her and attacked Sparx and threw him into a wall and started to choke him!

"Sparx!" Kiyo cried

"I've been living inmy little brother's shadow for too long!" Genki said and pointed his magnet to Sparx's head

"Y'all are twins! How could you be older!"

"Little Kiyo, I was born 10 minutes before Sparky here!"

Kiyo gave him a blank expession "And?"

"And Sparx is gonna wish he was never born!"

"NO!"

Then a dark purple aura surronded Kiyo and her eyes turned bright red! Genki dropped Sparx and stared at her.

_Flashback_

_"A power?" a little version of Kiyoshi asked_

_"Yes" a light purple monkey with white eyes said "A power known as Storm Light."_

_"Storm Light?"_

_"Yes, you hold that power. It's very powerful and not easy to control."_

_"Sound scary..."_

_"It's very scary when you don't know how to use it"_

_"How do you release it, Mama-chan?"_

_"When your very angry."_

_"How can I control it?"_

_"That, it what you have to find out, Little One."_

_End of Flashback_

_'This is 'Storm Light'? The power mama told me about? It's so strong' _Kiyoshi thought

"Kiyo?" Sparx said weakly and trying to stand up

_'Sparx! I-I can't control my power! I'm scared, someone help!'_

"Amazing. So this is 'Storm Light'. Very powerful! This is the power Sparky was trying to stop. Foolish" Genki said and moved closer

"Kiyo, no! No, no, no! This is what I was trying to stop!" Sparx said and stood up weakly

_Flashback_

_A little version of Sparx is hiding while his mother is talking to someone else_

_"I'm frighten for my little Kiyoshi" Sparx's mother said_

_"Why? She was desstand with this power! She can not just give it away! She needs to weld it!" the other monkey said_

_"But...she's just a little girl! She can't weld all that power by herself! It could **kill** her!" _

_"And? She's the angel daughter of the Storm Goddess there is nothing you can do! Your not the Goddess!"_

_"I know, but...Kiyoshi? You know she almost died from a weak body when she was born! She could kill herself!"_

_"I don't understand why you had her. 2 sons was bad anough! Now you have 3 children! Your problem! She's weak!"_

_"It's not her fault!"_

_"Kiyo..." Sparx whispered then he looked determand "Don't worry, Mom. I'll make sure she doesn't use that power!"_

_End Flashback_

"Oh, man! She's gonna kill herself! Kiyo! You have to control it!" Sparx yelled

"I-I can't! I'm scared! Sparx help me!" Kiyo said

Sparx started running to her but when he touched the aura around her he bounced back!

"Shoot!"

"Sparx!"

"Don't worry! Your not alone!"

Kiyoshi nodded and Sparx kept on trying to get to Kiyoshi.

"Foolish, Foolish, Sparky. This is the power you were holding Kiyo back for?" Genki said with a smirk

"Grrr...Shut up! Don't you relise this power could kill her!" Sparx yelled at Genki

"So? Why should I belive you? You do not know anything about this power!"

"Yes, I do! I've heard every conversation that had to do with this power, but you wouldn't know! You were too busy envying me!"

"I do not envy you!"

"Oh, yea! You were always jealous of me!"

"I'm not jealous! It wasn't fair! You had all the friends in school, not to mention you always hanged out with Kiyoshi! You were always the better brother!"

"The reason you didn't make friends is because you always pushed people back! And I aways hung out with Kiyo was because I had to make sure she wouldn't use her power!"

Kiyoshi screamed and Sparx started to panicke.

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no!" Sparx said and kept on trying to break through the aura "Wait that's it!"

_Flashback_

_"Mom, can I talk to you?" Sparx said_

_"Of course" his mother said back_

_"I know about 'Storm Light', and I just wanted to know somthing"_

_"I thought that was you hiding! What is your qustion"_

_"Yea, um, is their away to stop the power?"_

_"Yes, if 2 enemies fight together to stop it"_

_"Oh, thank mom!"_

_"Your welcome"_

_End Flashback_

"Genki! We have to stop this aura! To do that we have to settle each other's deferentses and fight together!" Sparx yelled

"No!" Genki yelled back "Not until you name one person who cared about me!"

"Oh, for Shuggazooms sake! Um...Oh! Mitsu! She loved you, but you kept pushing her away!"

Genki stared wide-eyed "Mitsu Ran? Ran, loved me?"

"Yes! She told me herself!"

"She loved me..."

_Flashback_

_A little verson of Genki was staring at Sparx and Kiyoshi and he was sitting infront of a tree looking cool._

_"Hello, Genki-chan!" a little girl with silver fur and golden eyes_

_"Hn" Genki said_

_"Do you want to play tetherball?"_

_"Hn"_

_"Basketball?"_

_"Hn"_

_"Do you want to play anything?"_

_"Hn"_

_"You have to play somthing, or you'll get lazy!"_

_"Shut up!" the young girl jumped and looked hurt "Leave me alone! Sheesh! You just a perky, stupid, tiger-eyed girl!"_

_"sorry..." then she sniffed and walked away_

_End flashback_

_'Mitsu did love me, and I just treated her like dirt!' _Genki thought

"Are you gonna help or not!" Sparx yelled and kept pushing against the aura and losing energy

He was about to faint when somone started to push up against the aura and it was Genki!

"Genki?" Sparx said

"Are you just going to faint or are you gonna help me get Kiyo out!" Genki scoulded

"Right!"

They both pushed ad finally they got threw and pushed Kiyo and themselves out!

"Sparx! Genki! WAH!" Kiyo cried and hugged them both

Genki just stared at her then smiled "It's O.K, Kiyo."

"Yea! Your saed now. And...thanks, Ki." Sparx said

"No problem. I'm sorry that I was so jealous of nothing."

"It's O.K! We're all safe!" Kiyo said and they all laughed

"Don't laugh just yet!" a voice scoulded

They turned and saw...THE KING OF CLIFFIES! MUHAHAHAH!

M.Meeca: (Whacks me in the head with a malite) Shut Up!

* * *

End of chapter 13!

Me: (Unconscious) Zzzzzzz...

M.Meeca: Idiot. She's had coffee again. One question: WHO THE HECK GAVE HER COFFEE!

Genki: I did. (Grins evily)

M.Meeca: Well my boot is going to meet your face!

Genki: You don't wear boots.

M.Meeca: (Puts on Chrys's boxing boots) I do now.

Genki: Bye! (Chased by M.Meeca)

Gabby: **Please Review!**

Me: Zzzzzzz...


	14. Death and Rebirth?

**Chapter 14: Death and Rebirth?**

Chappie 14! Yippie! Wow, alot of people like my story. I got 2085 hits and 48 reviews. Alright! Lets get on wit' this great story!

Genki: (Glares daggers)

Me: What?

Genki: (Keeps glaring)

Me: He must hate what's gonna happen to him...

Genki: (Keeps glaring)

Me: Well...on with the show! (Pushes big light blue button)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"It's O.K! We're all safe!" Kiyo said and they all laughed_

_"Don't laugh just yet!" a voice scoulded_

_They turned and saw..._

A demon-like angel with pure black wings.

"Who are you?" Kiyoshi asked

"I am the Angel of Death, and as for what Genki did. He must die." the angel said

"Die!" Sparx and Kiyo yelled and Genki looked shocked

"You can't kill Ki!" Sparx yelled

"No you can't kill him! He's good!" Kiyo yelled with Sparx

"I must. It is the way it is." the Angel of Death said

"Please! Please, don't kill Genki-Oniichan!" Kiyo cried through her tears

"I am sorry. I must."

"NO!" Kiyo screeched and it rang through the castle.

----

Gabby jolted her head to Kage's castle and Meeca saw this

"Gab? Gabby you OK?" Meeca asked and waved her hand in front of Gabby's face "YO, GAB!"

"I heard you!" Gabby scolded and Meeca anime sweatdropped and hid behind Antauri

"What's wrong?" Gibson asked

"I heard someone yell 'NO!'" Gabby said

"You've lost it." Midnight said and for that Meeca wacked Midnight upside the head.

"She hasn't lost it, Mr. Negitive! She can hear things better then we can!" Meeca scolded and Gabby nodded

"And oddly enough, it sounded like Kiyoshi..." Gabby said

"Kiyo?" Meeca asked

"That is odd." Gibson said

"We should go back and see why she screamed that." Antauri said

"Huh?" Meeca, Midnight, Gabby, & Densetsu asked

"Oh, right. You 4 have no idea what's going on..." Chiro said

"Whatev." Meeca said and they headed back to the castle

----

"Did you guys hear somthing?" Future Otto asked

"No" the future Gibson, Sparx, Antauri, Nova, Midnight, and Past Otto said

"I did." Kuroi said and Shinju looked around.

Ember jumped into a tree and looked around

"Hey! It's the others!" Ember said and landed on the ground again

Then the other group came in and they all jumped in surprised

"Yay! We're all together!" Past Otto said

"Except Kiyo and Sparx." P.Midnight reminded them

"True. We need to find them!" F.Midnight said

Everyone started to talk about where to finding them and Meeca&Gabby anime sweatdropped and their eye twitched

Meeca anime veined and screeched "THEIR STILL IN THE CASTLE! REMEMBER!"

Everyone blinked and said "Ohhhhh!"

"Idiots." Gabby said

"So true." Meeca said

Then they all set course to the castle.

----

"NO!" Kiyo screeched then the purple aura formed around her again and the angel froze and stared to Kiyo wide-eyed

"Storm Light?" she asked and stared awe

"Kiyo..." Genki whispered and he and Sparx stared

Then a gaint lightning bolt shot through the roof and almost hit the Angel of Death. Then Kiyo screamed in pain and the purple aura became a red aura and lightning kept shooting through the roof.

"KIYOSHI!" Sparx and Genki cried

Then the aura faded and Kiyoshi leaded on the ground lifeless.

"No..." Genki whispered

Then a small crystal ball came out of her body and floated into the AOD (Angel of Death)'s hand

"She is now dead." AOD simply said

"What is that ball?" Sparx asked as he glared at her

"her life sorce."

The 2 brothers went wide-eyed and ran to Kiyoshi and she wasn't breathing.

"No." they both said

"Give her back her life!" Genki scolded and stood up

"No."

Genki growled and sent an attack at her and the ball flew out of her hand and it was about to hit the ground!

(Slow motion)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Genki and Sparx yelled and ran to the crystal that was still in mid air falling

"Don't fallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" Genki yelled

Crystal about to hit the ground and both boys tripped and they watch as the crystal almost hits the ground

(End Slow Motion)

A figure dashes forward and snatches the crystal and Genki and Sparx stare at the figure confused

"You boys are pathetic." Meeca said holding the crystal "Here 'Tauri!" she threw the crystal to Antauri and he put the lifeforce back into Kiyoshi

Kiyo started to wake up and she sat up dizzily.

The brothers sighed and glared at the AOD.

"Uh...BYE!" she said and dissappeared

"Wait, so...is this the end of the story?" both Ottos asked

"Of course not! We still haven't difeated Kage yet! And to make it more easier for me..." Meeca said and the future hyperforce except Nova and Antauri disappeared and Meeca and Gabby disappeared.

(A/N: There were too many people to put up wit'.)

"O-kay. Onward to Kage!" Kuroi commanded and the others ran trowd where Kage was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 14!

That was a weird and funny chappie...LOL!

Kage: What are you laughing about?

Me: If you guys imation the slow motion part you'll laugh! I almost died laughing as I thought about it!

Midnight: And you got rid of most of the characters.

Me: I had to. I can't handle so many characters at once. I get confused.

These are the characters left:

Kuroi  
Shinju  
Ember  
Past Hyperforce  
Kiyoshi  
F.Nova&Antauri  
Genki  
Kage  
Midnight  
Rika (I forgot to include them, but now I will)  
Rouge

and that's it!...I think...

Kage,Midnight,&Me: **Please Review!**

**Note: I'll try to make the next chappie longer, and there's only a few more chappies left!**

**Now press the pretty blue button! NOW! Please! Now! I command you! NOW!**


End file.
